1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transmitting system and a receiving system for transmitting, receiving and processing a stream, and processing methods thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmitting system and a receiving system for transmitting, receiving and processing a robust stream to listen to the stream even in a mobile environment, and processing methods of the systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Based on advances of digital technologies, existing analog broadcasting systems are digitized by degrees. Naturally, countries are suggesting various digital broadcasting standards.
Of the various digital broadcasting standards, Advanced Television System Committee (ATSC) standard and Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial (DVB-T) standard are attracting much attention.
The ATSC standard adopts 8-Vestigial Side Band (VSB) modulation, whereas the DVB-T standard adopts Coded Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex (COFDM) scheme. Since the DVB-T standard is robust to a multi-path channel, particularly, to channel interference, it facilitates the implementation of Single Frequency Network (SFN).
While the DVB-T standard has a difficulty in implementing High Definition (HD) broadcasting because of a low data rate, the ATSC standard is suitable for the HD broadcasting.
As such, the respective standards have advantages and disadvantages. The countries are attempting to suggest an optimized standard by addressing the shortcomings of the standards.
Meanwhile, in accordance with wide use of portable devices, the digital broadcasting can be viewed through the portable devices. Because of high mobility of the portable devices, a stream to be viewed at the portable device requires robust processing, compared to a normal stream.
To separately constitute and transmit the robust stream, separate digital broadcasting and relay equipment are required mostly. What is needed is a method for efficiently transmitting the robust stream using the existing digital facilities.